If I could turn back the hands of time
by DocMcRegals
Summary: AU; Alternate ending to "Ella's song" MADDISON


"**If I could turn back the hands of time"**

**Hey guys! **

**So this fanfic is actually one I wrote for my creative writing class at school…My classmates absolutely LOVED it. It's 'Ella's song' 2.0 I call it…Surprisingly, nobody but my teacher knew the characters were from Grey's Anatomy LOL. I got a good grade on it and thought I'd I share it with you guys!**

**Happy Reading, **

**Xoxo, Dee**

_Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd sat in a private medical clinic that evening on the upper east side of Manhattan, her legs crossed, her foot doing that nervous tappy thing it always did when she was either nervous or impatient (today she was both), her fingers slightly drumming the black Prada bag sitting on her lap as she waited impatiently for her name to be called. She was relieved that it was after hours where no one could see her; all it took was a phone call to Savvy, who had a client, whose doctor performed abortions, all she had to do was give her name when she arrived at the clinic, everything else would be taken care of; the clinic was empty with the acceptation of the receptionist and the janitor who was so engrossed in his cleaning and the headphones in his ears that he didn't have a clue what was going on. She sat there thinking for a while, one hand placed on the small swell of her stomach. She looked in the mirror that morning as she dressed; she could see the small bump starting to show, although Mark insisted that there was nothing to see, but she knew it was there. she sat in her car for nearly an hour, agonizing over what she should do; apart of her desperately wanted to keep the baby, but she had an image to protect, and she had to think of her husband, even though he'd moved to the woods and started dating an intern. She also thought about Mark and what he'd think of her once he found out, but...he wasn't ready to be a father-not yet anyways. He'd just be yet another man in Addison's life to let her down, only this time there'd be a child involved who would have to endure the heartbreak of not having a father around. She was ashamed and embarrassed and alone. How had a woman like Addison Shepherd fallen so far from grace? She was the foremost renowned neonatal surgeon in the country and now she sat here, in this office like a commoner, trying to rid her life of this 'little indiscretion'. "Ms. Montgomery, the doctor will see you now" the young looking nurse told her as she stood and headed towards the back. It was the right decision at the time..._

Mark Sloan sat in the brownstone of his girlfriend Addison Montgomery, waiting for her to arrive home. She had just told him that she was pregnant with his child a couple of days ago. He knew she probably was somewhere freaking out about it, because, well, their situation was a very delicate one; Addison was the wife of his best friend Derek Shepherd. Mark rested his head back on the cool leather of the black sofa, his legs coming to rest on the coffee table as he waited for his beautiful redhead and their growing baby to come home. When she opened the door, he smiled, but his smile left almost instantly as he noticed a look of sadness on her face; it was one she couldn't hide.

"Hello beautiful…what happened Red? Did you lose a patient? Come on sit down, rest those feet, and tell me all about what happened" Mark said patting his lap for Addison to come and sit down. When she remained where she was, Mark instantly sat up, he could tell by the tears in her eyes, that this was more than just about work; it had something to do with their kid.

"Did something happen with the baby?"

"There is no baby"

"What?"

"I said there is no baby"

"What? What do you mean there is no baby?"

"I had an abortion today"

"YOU WHAT?"

"I did what I had to do…you weren't ready for this, to be a father, you'd…you'd just be a disappointment to it and to me…."

"You are so selfish!"

"What?"

"It's always about you and what you want!"

"What are you talking about Mark?"

"This whole situation was about you, it always has been…you never planned on keeping it did you?"

"I thought about it, but then I realized…it wouldn't be right"

"It wouldn't be right? It wouldn't be right? Are you kidding me Addison? It was okay for me to throw away my relationship with my BEST friend and the only family I've ever know over you but you couldn't have my kid!"

"You don't know what it's like! To be there, lying on that table making a life and death decision like that! You don't get what it feels like to have some machine...YOU DON'T GET IT! Having an abortion isn't an easy decision"

"Sure it is: either you want your kid or you don't, either you kill it or you don't; you took the easy way out...I gave up everything for you!"

" I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO GIVE UP A THING! I lost a lot too you know! I lost my husband of 11 years over you! The Shepherds were my family too! They were the closest thing I'd ever get to a real family! I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do! And if memory serves me correct you _ENJOYED_ having sex with me! You didn't complain _any_! You know what Mark GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT!"

"FINE I WILL! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME ADDISON! I HATE YOU AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING MY KID!"

"GREAT! THAT'S FINE MARK! SEE IF I ACTUALLY CARE OOOH MARK SLOAN DOESN'T FORGIVE ME! I DON'T NEED YOU TO FORGIVE ME!"

"I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"

"YEAH WELL I'LL SEE YOU THERE!" She screamed at him as he slammed the door shut, causing pictures to fall off the walls; once she heard his motorcycle pull out of the garage, Addison burst into sobs…

6 Years later…

That night, as she lay in bed, Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery had a beautiful dream…

"_I'm glad you did it Addison" Mark said to Addison as they sat in the park one afternoon_

"_Did what?"_

"_Kept her…I'm glad you didn't have an abortion …She turned me into a father Addison, thank you"_

"_Mark…I don't know what to say"_

"_You don't have to say anything, look at that gorgeous kid we made Addison" Mark said pointing to their beautiful 6 year old daughter who played on the swings nearby_

"_Mommy, Daddy! Look how high I am!" Ella called out to her parents; Ella Grace Forbes Montgomery Sloan was indeed a beautiful child, with her curly blonde hair, her blue green eyes, that matched her mother's, but everything else about Ella was all her father._

"_Good Job sweetie!" Addison called back just as Ella jumped out of the swing, causing Addison and Mark to rush over to where she was_

"_Oh my god Ella! Are you okay honey?" Addison asked as she and Mark rushed to her side_

"_I'm okay mom! I'm tough 'cause I'm a Sloan…right daddy?" she grinned up at Mark who helped her stand up as he brushed sand from her clothes, picking her up, hoisting her onto his shoulders_

"_You sure are kiddo…and you said she wasn't a Sloan...Ha! Ha! To you and to Derek, my kid's definitely a Sloan…Up top Elle!" Mark said giving Ella a high 5, causing Addison to roll her eyes_

"_If you say so Mark…she's still a Montgomery"_

"_Ah, you were never this tough…I mean look at her Addie, she jumped off the swing: no scars, no broken bones…didn't even shed a tear…had she been a Montgomery she'd have been crying like a little wimp"_

"_But I'm not a little wimpy kid…I'm a Sloan!" Ella said proudly as she sat on her father's shoulders as the trio headed back towards the hospital_

"_Thanks for this Addison, it really did make my day" Mark told her softly, giving her a small peck on the cheek_

"_Just what the doctor ordered" Addison smiled back as they entered the hospital…. _

When she woke up, she was greeted by two sets of eyes; one pair that matched hers, and one that matched his

"Good morning Mommy" 5 year old Emily said

"Morning momma" 4 year old Noah said as he wrapped his arms around her, just as Mark came into the bedroom

"Today would've been her birthday" he said as he sat on the bed beside Addison

"Yeah I know, she'd be 6 today…Ella, Ella Grace…I had a dream about her last night…she was so beautiful"

"Do you regret doing it? Not keeping her I mean" Mark asked

"Sometimes…" she said growing silent as a small smile crept onto her face as she thought back to the beautiful blonde haired blue-green eyed girl from her dream. Although she was so happy to have Mark and their children in her lives, she still couldn't help but wonder about her…

"Happy Birthday Ella" she whispered…


End file.
